


Fixing What's Broken

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mobster Derek Hale, Mobster Hales, Mobster Peter Hale, Mobster Talia Hale, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Derek makes a different call on an assignment from his mother, now he must learn to take care of a young man who he effectively kidnapped as payment for debts the man's father owes.Will Derek be able to stay sane or will the ADHD ridden man drive him up the wall.and will he discover something about himself or will he remain cold
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. Different Call

The order to collect the payment from the Stilinski family that his mother gave him made Derek groan. He was one of her fixers, trained under his uncle Peter himself, he has a body count that is over the hundreds but none of them could be pinned on him...why is he being sent to collect payment?

  
  


He moves under the shroud of darkness in the quiet night. 

Most would find it odd that he would do this at night but he has found people are more cooperative if you take them by surprise and nothing surprises people more than an intruder in the middle of the night.

Silently opening the door into the house he moves quietly, careful not to disturb anything to alert anyone of his presence.

Ascending the stairs he moves down the hall and slowly and quietly begins checking rooms. 

When the first two rooms reveal to be empty he moves to the final door and opens it.

Standing next to the side of the bed he unholsters his weapon and holds it to Noah’s head.

Immediately the man awakens.

“You owe the Hales’ money Noah...and I'm here to collect,”

“I...I don't have it..I...I had to use it to feed my son, please..give me some more time,”   
  


“Not my problem Noah, you should have planned for this.

He cocks the gun and is about to pull the trigger when there is a creak from the hallway.

“Dad?” both Derek and Noah turn to find a young boy-Stiles-Derek’s mind supplies, standing in the hallway.

“Go..go to bed Stiles..just...forget you saw this,”

The young man is about to move when Derek holds up his hand.

  
“Wait,” he calls out.

“Please, he's just a kid,” Noah cries.

“And he has just become the place holder of you payment,” Derek nods

He moves forward and grabs Stiles by the arm.

The young boy is about to scream but before he can Derek places a hand over his mouth.

“You make a sound and I'll put a bullet in your father’s head, you understand me?”

With tears moving down his face Stiles nods.

“Good,” Derek smirks.

He turns back to Noah.

“Until you pay what you owe us, he will be staying with me, I would move quickly on getting your payment Noah, would be a shame if anything happened to him.”

Before the other man can say anything, Derek begins dragging Stiles down the hallway and out of the house.

He pops the trunk in his car and shoves Stiles inside.

“Remember, make a sound and I will go back in there and kill him,”

Stiles just stares at him with tear-filled eyes as he closes the trunk. Moving around the car, Derek then climbs into the driver seat and starts the engine before driving away.

\---

“So you decided to kidnap his son?”

Derek stands in the family room with his mother in front of him and Stiles on the couch.

“I made a different call,”

“Yes, yes you did,”

“Look, mom, I saw an opportunity, Noah may be the sheriff but he won't cross you if you have his son..hell get the payment and remember this for any future ideas he may have.”

His mother looks to Stiles who has been staring into his lap ever since they arrived.

“Alright, but your call, your responsibility,”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek questions.

“It  _ means _ ,” his mother stresses. “While he is here with us, he is under your care,”

“You want me to take care of him?”

“Your call, you’re responsibility,” his mother counters

Derek looks to Stiles and sighs.

“And where will he be sleeping?”

“Your room,”

“But…”   
  
“Your call, your…” his mother begins.

“My responsibility, yeah I get it,” Derek huffs before nudging at Stiles.

“Come on,” he gruffs.

Slowly Stiles rises to his feet and follows him up the stairs and then to his room.

Removing his shirt and kicking off his shoes Derek then relieves himself of his jeans before sliding into his bed. He lifts the blankets and looks to Stiles.

“Get in,”

“P..Pleae...no..I can't...Please don't do that to..”

Derek narrows his eyes before it hits him.

“I'm not going to rape you, just get in the damn bed,” he orders.

Quickly Stiles moves to lay next to him, his back toward his abductor.

Sleep doesn’t find any of them for a few hours/

\---

  
  


The next morning Stiles wakes up to an empty bed.

He looks around and sits up just as a door opens. Looking over he quickly averts his gaze to hide his blush.

Derek stands there in nothing but a towel, his body and hair still damp and dripping from a shower.

“What the fuck is the matter with you?” Derek asks as he begins pulling on clothes.

“N...nothing I just...I don't want to be hurt and I want to go home.

“Well Stiles, you can't go home,” Derek tells him. “Not until your mother pays my family the money we are owed.

“At least...at least let me call my dad,”

Derek seems to think about this for a moment before shaking his head.

“No, I don't trust you,” he stays sternly.

Stiles feels his heart drop into his stomach as he watches a now fully dressed Derek leave the room.

Curling in on himself in the bed he cries until he can no longer cry just whimper and shake as he logs to be with his father once again.

“Somebody save me,” he sobs.

  
  


Derek stands outside his door in the hallway.

“fuck,”


	2. More than a Responsibilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia cracks the whip against Derek for his attitude. 
> 
> Derek takes Stiles clothes shopping
> 
> Derek and Stiles begins to feel something.

Derek walks into his room and looks down at the curled up form of Stiles and frowns.

“Come on and get up, you need to eat breakfast,”

“What will you do if I don't?” Stiles questions, still not looking at Derek.

Before he knows what is happening, his collar is in the tight grip of the older man and he is staring into the cold blank eyes of Derek.

“Keep pushing your luck and find out,” he growls

Stiles feels his blood run cold and he nods.

The older man releases him and walks out of the room and Stiles hurries to follow. 

They descend the stairs and enter the large dining room where other members of the family have gathered.

Stiles looks around nervously but frowns when his gaze lands on the woman from last night, the woman who is Derek’s mother, and she smiles at him.

“I'm glad you could join us, Stiles.

Stiles nods silently in response and flinches when a plate of food is laid in front of him.

“Eat,” Derek orders before digging into his own breakfast.

Stiles slowly picks up his fork and begins slowly cutting off pieces of his pancakes.

“Derek, can I talk to you in the other room please?” Talia says sweetly, but Stiles can tell there is a bit of hidden venom in her tone.

Derek rises from the table and follows his mother to the living room.

“What are you doing?” she questions him.

“Telling him to eat,”

“No, you are treating him like a burden,”

“Because he is, he doesn’t belong here,”

“Then why did you take him?” she asks stoically.

“because...I…” he pauses and then sighs.

“I don't know,” he finally relents.

“Well until you figure that out, you will treat him with respect, no more of this superior alpha male attitude am, I will have you embarrassing this family to a guest, am I understood?” 

“Yes, mom,” Derek averts his gaze in shame.

“Good, now finish breakfast and take him to get some new clothes,”

Derek nods and together they go back to the dining room.

\---

After they finish breakfast, Derek tells Stiles to follow him to the car.

As they drive down the road Derek occasionally glances at Stiles who stares out the window.

“I'm sorry for how I treated you this morning,”

Stiles whips around to look at him.

“What?”

“I said, I'm sorry for treating you rudely this morning,”

Stiles is silent for a moment before scoffing.

“But your not sorry for taking me from my father,”

“I told you, your father owed us money,”

“So why take me? Do I look like a stack of dollar bills to you?”

“I took you because you would be an incentive for him to get the money he owes and pay it to us,”

Stiles sighs and looks back out the window. And the car falls into silence for a while.

The quietness breaks when Stiles looks around.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“To get you clothes,”

“The clothing store is the other way though,”

“You assume we are going to a clothing store?”

“Well it's not like you are going to take me to my house to get my clothes,” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“While you are correct, we are not going to the standard clothing store, if you are going to be living with my family, you must look like it, the last thing we need is someone seeing you dressed like some hoodlum,”

He ignores the glare that Stiles sends his way,”

“Oh, that's right, because your family only dresses like you are going to visit the fucking queen, right?” Stiles shouts

“We dress like we do because we hold a certain status, a status that requires us to reflect our power.” Derek counters

“Your status as a mobster don't mean shit,” Stiles counters.

“Careful Stiles, you just admitted to knowing that we are mobsters, don't you know what happens to those who insult someone from the mob...especially the fixer?”

“You...your,”

“I'm the one that my mother sends when she needs a problem to be dealt with, a politician needing to be reminded where they got their power from, a police captain needing to be put back into his place...a young boy who opened his big mouth and couldn't shut it,”

Derek almost smiles when Stiles’ mouth closes with a  _ click _ .

“I'm..I'm sorry...Please don't...don't hurt him,”

This catches Derek’s attention.

“ _ Him?” _

“I...I don't care what you do to me, just...just don't hurt my dad,”

Derek glances at the younger boy and sees the genuine fear in his eyes.

Letting out a sigh Derek turns his gaze back to the road.

“No harm will come to you or your father as long as he pays the money,”

“And if he doesn’t?” Stiles ventures.

“Then you should get used to waking up in my house,” Derek says just as they pull into a clothing store that Stiles has never heard of. 

Derek turns off the car and climbs out. Stiles quickly follows and falls in step with him.

Entering the store Stiles frowns at the odor given off by expensive perfume.

“I know you said that I have to have clothes to match your family..but...can't I have some regular clothes too?”

“Like what?”

“Like my old clothes,” Stiles mumbles.

Derek is silent for a moment.

“Fine,”

Stiles immediately perks up and looks to Derek.

“Really?”

The older man gives him a single nod.

As if his body has been possessed, Stiles runs to Derek and gives him a hug. 

“Thank you,” 

“Get off me,” Derek growls.

Stiles freezes when he realizes his current position and slowly extracts himself.

“I...I'm..”

“Just pick out a few clothes and then we’ll go to the other store,” Derek says before moving to another rack.

Stiles watches as the older man turns his back to him and feels a blush creep up to his cheeks. 

Turning to his left he begins looking through a rack of clothing, physically restraining himself from looking over to Derek.

Derek does all he can to control himself as he picks through the shirts on the clothing array.

Being hugged by Stiles surprisingly didn't make him feel like getting sick like it did for others outside his family.

‘What is happening?’ he thinks to himself.

“ _ Your call, your responsibility,”  _

His mother’s words replay in his head.

‘I think he's becoming more than just a responsibility,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love and support that you have shown this fic so far, this is only the second chapter and already it has received so much love and I can't thank you all enough!!!'
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> thank you all again!!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles to have a short visit with his father
> 
> Stiles learns how his father came to owe money to the Hales in the first place.
> 
> Is Derek going soft?"

Returning to the manor, Derek helps Stiles carry his bags into Derek's room.

He opens a door into his spare closet and turns back to Stiles who looks shocked.

“What?” he questions.

“Of course you have a second closet,” the younger man shakes his head before he unloads his new clothing into the closet.

Once he is finished he leaves the closet and finds Derek laying in his bed reading from a book.

“So I..” he begins nervously.

“I was wondering,”

“You’re not calling your father,”

“Please, Derek...he...I'm all he has left,”

The older man closes his book and looks at him.

“No,”

Stiles feels his sadness turns to anger.

“Why do you have to be an asshole? I just want to see my father, I don't care if you drag me back here, I  _ will _ see him, even if I have to walk there,” Stiles shouts.

Derek holds his gaze before letting out a sigh.

“Fine, come on,”

He stands to his feet and leads Stiles back outside.

\---

They don't talk for the entire drive, Derek keeps his eyes on the road and Stiles stares out the window. 

Finally arriving in front of the Stilinski residence Derek keeps the car locked and turns to Stiles.

“If you try anything, and I mean  _ anything _ ,”

“I know...you’ll kill him, I promise I won't,”

Derek holds his gaze for a moment before nodding and unlocking the door.

He steps out and approaches the front door with Stiles beside him. 

As he raises his hand to knock, the door opens revealing Noah glaring at him.

“Dad,” Stiles says causing the older man to look at him with a smile.

Derek watches as the two embrace each other.

When they pull apart Noah turns to Derek.

“So you decided to bring him back,”

Derek focuses on not smirking.

“No, I brought him here because he wanted to see you, you have two hours,”

Derek says before walking away.

“You’re just gonna leave me here?” Stiles calls out.

“I’ll be back in two hours, if you’re not here I deal with your father, and we both know you don't want that so I have nothing to lose,”

Stiles bristles but nods.

The two Stilinski’s watch as he leaves.

Once his car is around the corner Noah turns to Stiles.

“We have to get you out of here,”

“No Dad, we can't do anything, you heard Derek, if we try anything he kills you...and I won't allow that to happen.”

Noah frowns but nods.

They enter the living room and sit down.

“So how are you on coming up with the money to pay them?” Stiles asks.

He frowns when his father averts his gaze.

“You..you are saving money to pay them, right dad?”

“Of course I am, it's just...hard,” the older man says

“What’s so hard about it?” Stiles questions in disbelief. 

“Because I'm just one person Stiles,” his father counters.

Stiles holds his gaze.

“Why do you even owe them money...how do you even know them?”

His father lets out sigh a rakes his hand over his face.

“When you’re mother died, without her income it was hard to pay the bills even though I had just gotten my bonus from becoming sheriff. Peter came to me and told me about how he could help me out, all it would take is to let a few things slide when requested by him and his family.”

“Oh, dad,” Stiles says.

“I thought he was talking about parking tickets or something small...I didn't know what I was getting myself in to,”

Stiles sits there and looks at his father.

“How much do you owe?”

Noah lets out a sigh and bows his head in shame.

“One hundred thousand dollars,”

Stiles can't stop the gasp that escapes his lips.

\---

“You took him back to his father?” Peter questions.

“Yes, he has..” 

Derek looks down at his watch.

“An hour left.,”

“Why would you take him back in the first place,”

“Because he wouldn't shut up about seeing his dad,”

He notices how his mother narrows her eyes at him but she remains quiet.

“You’re going soft Derek,” Peter smirks.

“No, he’s right Peter, Stiles deserved to see his father even if for two hours…proof of life and all that,”

Derek holds in his smirk.

“But you need to get Noah to pay the money,” his mother tells him.

Derek nods.

He rises to his feet and leaves the house.

  
  


Arriving back at the Stilinski residence, he doesn’t even bother knocking, just opens the door and walks in.

He finds the two Stilinski men sitting in the living room smiling, though their smiles die when their eyes land on him.

“It..it hasn’t been two hours, there’s still ten minutes left,”

Derek nods.

“I know, I'm just here so we can leave once the time is up.”

Noah continues to glare at him but he ignores it.

Stiles nods silently and turns back to his father.

Derek ignores them as they continue to talk, instead of pulling out his phone and answering emails.

The ten minutes pass and then Derek is standing to his feet, he nods to Stiles who frowns but stands anyway.

Noah turns to Derek with pleading eyes.

“Please..don't do this, don't take him from me,”

Derek looks between father and son and sighs.

“I'm sorry, Noah, I really am, but…” he pauses.

“Just get the money and pay what you owe, and I’ll return him to you unharmed,”

He nods to Stiles who moves past his father to follow him.

“You’re a bastard, Hale. Do you hear me? A fucking bastard,” Noah shouts.

Derek stops in place but doesn’t turn to the older man.

“I'm sorry,” he repeats before leading Stiles out of the house and to the car.

As they drive down the road, Stiles turns to him.

“You meant it didn't you?”

“Mean what?”

“That you’re sorry,”

Derek glances at the serious expression on Stiles’ face and sighs.

“I've killed many people in my life...I rather do that than take a child away from their parent, but it has to be done,”

Stiles says nothing for a moment before he finally does speak.

“You’re weird,” 

Derek doesn’t respond. 

And they continue to drive in silence.

‘I guess I am,’ he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the love and support!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!!
> 
> thank you all again!!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	4. Making a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reveals a fact that Noah wants to keep hidden from Stiles and makes a deal with him.

Stiles says nothing as he gets out of the car when they arrive at the manor.

Derek watches as he pushes past Peter who sneers at him, and climbs the stairs.

Both his uncle and mother look at him while he stands in the doorway.

“What was that about?” his mother questions.

“I don't know,”

He shakes his head and climbs the stairs and heads towards his bedroom where he finds a large lump under the covers.

Letting out a sigh he moves forward and tears the blanket off of Stiles.

“Hey!” the younger man protests.

“I'm laying here,”

“Yeah, in  _ my _ bed,” Derek counters.

“Your mom said you had to take care of me,”

“No, she said you are my responsibility, doesn’t mean you can go and bump shoulders with my uncle and then come and take over my bed like this,”

“What do you want me to do then?” Stiles shouts. 

“Stop acting like you being here is physically hurting you,”

“Maybe not physically but it's killing me emotionally, you think I  _ like _ being away from my dad?”

“No one likes being away from their parent but it's not my fault your father not only didn't pay back his debt but blew it on alcohol.”

“He...he didn't, he said he used it for me,”

“Oh yeah? Then why did he spend five hundred dollars on liquor and six hundred on other meaningless things such as fast food over the past seven months?”

“How..how do you know that,”

“Because we have people who owe us money watched and monitored to ensure that they don't skip town.”

He watches as Stiles deflates.

“So he...he really did throw the money away,” he murmurs.

“I'm sorry Stiles but…”

“Leave me alone,”

Derek arches a brow. 

“What?”

“I said leave me alone,”

Derek looks around.

“This is  _ my _ room,”

Stiles lets out a growl and leaps off the bed.

“Fuck you, Derek,” he says before leaving the bedroom.

Derek watches him go and lets out a sigh as he sits on his bed.

A few moment’s later Laura peeks around the corner.

“Mind telling me why the brat looks pissed?”

“I told him about his father, and what he did with the money...then he tried to kick me out of my own room.”

“So you told him to get lost?”

“Not...technically,”

Laura nods.

“I'm not going to claim to know what to do, because I've never been in this situation but Derek, you need to show him that despite the current...circumstances, you are not going to hurt him,”

“We’re the mob Laura...we hurt everyone,”

“Not entirely true, we don't hurt the ones we care for,”

Derek arches a brow.

“What are you implying?”

“Oh come on Der, I'm not stupid,” she turns and walks back to the doorway but pauses.

“And neither is mom,”

\---

He finds Stiles in the library, curled in the corner. 

Frowning he sits next to the younger man.

“I'm sorry for what I said,”

“If it's the truth…”

“It is..but I still shouldn't have said it, I shouldn't have hurt you,”

“Why are you like this?”

Derek raises a brow.

“Like what?”   
  


“Like you actually care?”

“Because I do care, Stiles, what you are going through...no one should ever have to go through, but I  _ have  _ to do this...he needs to learn.”

Stiles nods silently.

“I’ll tell you what,” he continues.

“I’ll make you a deal,”

Stiles raises a brow.

“If you can stop acting like you are being treated like a prisoner, I promise you more visits to your father and more freedoms.”

“You know calling them freedoms make it sound like I  _ am  _ a prisoner yeah?,”

Derek lets out a growl at which Stiles laughs.

“It's ok, I understand what you mean...and thanks, I’ll take that deal,”

Derek nods.

“Good now come on Dinner is almost ready,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support and comments.
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback and thoughts on the chapter.
> 
> thank you again
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes to realize that his mom knows more than what he thinks he does.
> 
> Stiles cant help but listen in.

Stiles sat next to Derek at the dinner table doing his best to ignore the various looks from the others at the table. 

“So Stiles,” Talia begins. 

“I hope that your stay here hasten been too much trouble,”

Stiles glances at Derek who raises a brow.

“I will admit Mrs. Hale that the beginning was...rough and the fact that I'm unable to be with my father is hard but...your family hasn’t harmed me.”

Talia smiles at this answer and nods before returning to eat her meal.

It's at this moment that Stiles realizes that the others are watching him with great interest.

After dinner, Talia invites Stiles to join the family in watching a movie in their vast living room.

This is how Stiles finds himself sitting next to Derek on the two-seater love seat watching ‘ _ From Dusk till Dawn’ _

Halfway through the movie, he finds that he is becoming tired and he closes his eyes.

\---

Derek tenses at the sudden weight of Stiles leaning against him, with his head on Derek’s shoulder.

For some reason it makes Derek feel a warm sensation in his gut.

Looking up he finds that while everyone is watching the movie, his mother is smiling at him.

They hold a silent conversation that ends with her nodding.

Slowly as not to wake Stiles, he hooks his arm around the younger man and lifts him into his arms, and carries him bridal style up the stairs.

Nudging his door open with his toe he lays Stiles onto his bed and stares down at the sleeping man.

“You know,”

Derek turns around to find his mother standing there in the doorway.

“I can see it in your eyes,”

“See what?”

“Your attraction, to him...to his life...to his innocence,”

Derek ducks his head and averts his gaze.

“It's only natural Derek, you grew up in this life without much of a choice,” she moves forward to brush her hand down his cheek.

“It's understandable that you would feel uncertainty about knowing what to do with your life,”

“Mom I…”

He pauses.

“Seeing him with his Dad today..how they hugged and held each other...it seemed so nice, so…”

“So real,” she finishes for him.

“Yeah,” he murmurs.

“You’re a good man Derek, and admittedly this isn’t the life I wanted for you but it's no longer up to me to want a specific life for you...it's up for you to choose,”

Looking back at Stiles he sighs.

“You've already found something you want,” she notes.

He looks back to her and his eyes hold his answer.

“Have you told him?”

“I can’t...he hates me for taking him from his father...his father hates me for taking his son,” he lets out a sigh.

“I just don’t know what to do,”

“Look inside yourself Derek, and show him what you find,”

She smiles before placing a kiss on his cheek and leaving the room.

Turning back, he freezes when he finds Stiles staring at him.

“She’s right you know,”

Derek has to remind himself to breathe”

“Your a good man Derek, you have a backasswards way of showing it...but you are,”

“I-” Derek sputters before closing his mouth and looking down.

“I'm going to go get me a pillow,”

He turns to leave but is stopped by a single word.

“Stay,”

He slowly turns to face Stiles who is watching him.

“Stay...we can,” 

The younger boy takes a moment to collect his thoughts.

“We can share,”

Derek doesn’t move, doesn’t speak...barely breathes for a moment before nodding.

Slowly he strips off his shirt and as an afterthought shimmies out of his pants. Leaving him there in nothing but his navy briefs.

Slowly he climbs into the bed under the covers next to Stlies and settles on his back.

“Tomorrow we’ll talk about the other things,” Stiles mumbles.

“O..ok,” he answers.

“We’ll also talk about how it's unfair for you to look so good in so little,”

Derek can't help but smile and nods.

“Ok,”

He is still awake when Stiles dozes off into sleep.

“I will never hurt you,” he promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all the love and support!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	6. Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss the previous night's events and come to an agreement.

Stiles wakes up to find Derek reading from a book in his lap.

Letting out a grunt he stretches his arms and legs. 

Once he hears his bones crack and joints pop he settles back against Derek and looks up at the older man.

“So, about last night,”

He watches as Derek slowly lays his book down. 

“What...what all did you hear?”

Stiles smiles.

“Most of it, especially the part where your mom was talking about your attraction.”

“Stiles I…”

“Is it true?’

For a moment Derek says nothing and then he nods. 

“Yeah..it's true,”

He averts his gaze to the wall, too afraid to see his rejection in Stiles’ eyes.

“I'm not going to lie to you Derek, some part of me does hate you for taking me from my father, and that part probably won't go away for a while,”

Derek nods and looks down in shame.

“But your mom is right,”

Derek suddenly feels Stiles’ hand on his chin, lifting his gaze till they are looking at each other in the eyes.

“Deep down you are a good man, you just need to believe that for yourself,”

“But I've hurt you and your father,”

“Yeah you did, and my dad is probably going to want to shoot you on sight,”

Derek can't help but whimper at the thought.

“But I won't let him.”

“Why not?”

“Because I've come to realize that I like you too,”

Derek feels his eyes widen in shock.

“You do?”

Stiles gives him a warm smile.

“Yeah, I mean you are a little rough around the edges but like I said… you’re a good man, you are protective of those you care for.”

“I threatened your father,” Derek suddenly says.

He winces as Stiles’ smile falters.

“Do you regret it?”

“I...yes, I regret it.”

“Then why did you hesitate just now?”

“Because I'm afraid,”

He feels Stiles’ critical gaze on him 

“What are you afraid of Derek?”

“That you are going to realize that you can do so much better than me...better than a mobster who has killed people in the past,”

Stiles bites his lip.

“Tell me, Derek, would you walk away from this life... _ could _ you walk away from this life If I asked you to?”

“I would do anything you asked of me, Stiles,”

“You’re that committed to wanting a relationship with me?”

Derek nods silently and Stiles smiles.

“And if my father wanted to arrest you?”

“I..” he pauses before sighing. “I would give myself up willingly with the request that you visit me,”

Stiles can't help but giggle and he nods.

“Well then come on big guy,” Stiles says before standing up.

“Where are we going?” Derek asks as he stands up.

Stiles freezes with a blush as the blankets fall away from Derek’s body revealing his muscular torso and beautiful body clad only in his briefs.

Derek raises a brow before looking down and seeing his current lack of attire and chuckles. 

“Let me get some clothes on,”

Stiles nods slowly, his eyes still on the prominent bulge from Derek’s morning wood in his briefs.

He watches as the older man grabs some clothes from his closet and moves into the bathroom.

\---

They arrive at the Stilinski house half an hour later. Derek parks his camaro on the curb of the street and looks up at the home.

“He's going to shoot me,” he says.

“He's not going to shoot you,” Stiles scoffs before climbing out of the car.

Derek takes a breath before he too steps out of the vehicle and follows Stiles to the doorstep.

Knocking on the door, Derek feels anticipation eating away at him.

Suddenly the door opens to reveal Noah Stilinski glaring.

“Hello sir,” Derek says.

“We...we should talk,”

Noah narrows his gaze and steps aside to allow both Stiles and Derek inside.

They move to enter the kitchen, Stiles and Noah taking a seat while Derek remains standing.

“What do you want Hale, you were here yesterday,”

Derek nods and sighs.

“I...I'm letting Stiles come back here..to stay,”

He keeps his gaze on Noah, ignoring how Stiles whirls to face him.

“You… you’re letting him go?”

Derek nods.

“Why?”

“Because I...I love him...and because of that...I can't keep him away from you,”

Noah studies Derek for a moment before nodding.

“You say you love him,”

“I do...sir,” Derek nods before looking at Stiles. “I love him with all my heart, and with your permission sir, I would like to start a relationship with him.”

“No,”

Derek feels his heart shatter and he ducks his head.

“Dad,” Stiles hisses.

“He's a murderer Stiles, and he kidnapped you,”

“And he regrets that, but I'm not going to hold his past against him...after all, I don't do that with you,” 

“That's a low blow Stiles, and you know it,”

“Yeah it is, but I forgave you for becoming mildly abusive when you started drinking after mom died...and I forgave Derek for taking me,”

“How? How can you just write it off?” 

“Because I love him too Dad,”

Derek feels his jaw drop as he stares at Stiles who is still glaring at his father.

“You barely even know him, Stiles,”

“I know that he wants out of his family’s...business… and wants to go clean, I know that he cares for me and wouldn't hurt me...even his  _ mom _ knows that he is attracted toward me,”

Noah looks to Derek who clears his throat.

“He's right sir, I do...I want out of my family’s dealings..and...and if you want to arrest me for all I’ve done...I’ll come quietly, all I ask is that Stiles be allowed to visit me...please,”

He is aware of how his voice becomes broken as he says ‘please’ but he no longer cares, he's done hiding behind an emotionless mask.

Noah looks between them and sighs.

“Against my better judgment, I'm not going to arrest you,” he admits

“But if you hurt him...in any way, so help me, Hale, I’ll skin you and send you back to your mother in a box”

“I promise you, sir...I won't hurt Stiles...I just...I can't live without him, sir,”

Noah examines his face and sighs.

“I can see that,” he nods.

“You look at him the same way I looked at his mother,”

Stiles gives a content hum at this. 

Letting out another sigh Noah nods to Derek.

“I give you my blessing,”

“Thank...thank you, sir,”

Stiles takes this moment to turn to Derek.

“Think your mom would be ok with me living with you?”

Derek freezes and looks to Noah who looks just as shocked.

“What...about your dad,”

Stiles winks before turning to his father.

“I'm moving in with Derek...with his mom’s permission of course,”

“Stiles I don't…”

He stops when Stiles raises a brow.

Sighing Noah nods.

“Fine, but I expect Sunday dinners...no discussion,”

Both Stiles and Derek nod.

“Good,” Noah nods.

“Thank you, Dad,” Stiles says with a smile moving to embrace his father.

“Thank you, sir,” 

\---

Later when they have returned to Derek’s house and discussed the new dealings of Derek retiring from the life that he had grown into. 

Talia had officially welcomed Stiles into the family and that night they held a grand dinner to celebrate them becoming an official couple. 

  
  


As Stiles lays next to Derek in bed, both of them stripped down to their boxers, he looks deep into the older man’s eyes and smiles.

“What?” Derek questions with a look of uncertainty.

“Oh nothing...you have this thing with your eyes...they sparkle when you’re happy,”

Derek gives a short laugh and pulls Stiles in for a kiss.

“Only when I'm looking at you,”

“You’re such a sap,” Stiles scoffs.

For a moment Derek is silent and then he sighs.

“Thank you,”

“For what?” Stiles asks with a raised brow.

“For fixing me,”

“I didn’t..”

“You did,” Derek cuts him off.

“I was broken...and in a dark place and you fixed me..you brought me out of that darkness and helped me see what I can be...a good person,”

Stiles stares at him with an affectionate smile.

“Your welcome Der,” he nods before placing another kiss on the other man’s lips.

They lay in bed, in one another’s arms. Just before he falls asleep Derek smiles down at Stiles.

“You fixed what was broken” he whispers before he too closes his eyes and drifts into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the love and support to this story. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> thank you all again
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, let me know what you thought in the comments below, your feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> thank you again
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


End file.
